Pequeño ángel
by Ligia21
Summary: –¿Puede una lágrima gritar lo que un cuerpo y una mente tratan de callar?– pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_–bueno...¡en nuestro planeta hubiera sido condecorado con los mas grandes honores! No puedo creer que sean tan cerrados...– se quedó el medico autobot._

_–Asi es Bumblebee...nuestros amigos hubieran sido sabios al apartarse del camino de Ratchet...– asintió Optimus._

_–mmm Miko...¿quien es esa niña?– pregunto Ratchet recien percatándose de la pequeña que Miko traia en sus brazos._

_–es la sobrina de mi vecina...– explicó Miko acomodandola –me pidió que la cuidara solo por hoy_

_–ja! Ahora trabajas de niñera– se burló Jack._

_La femme azul miraba curiosa a la bebé. Prestaba atención a cada movimiento, mientras un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo. Esas pequeñas manos que se agitaban libremente...esa sonrisa inocente, la hacía recordar..._

_–Arcee...¿estas bien?– preguntó Bulkhead preocupado._

_Arcee se quedó callada, ¿como se supone que respondería a eso? No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería que conocieran la verdad._

_–Yo solo...voy a mi cuarto...– fue su única respuesta_

_Varios se quedaron confundidos, pero no era nada nuevo para ellos el comportamiento de la femme._

_Llego la hora en que el trio de niños vallan a sus casa. Después de sus proyectos creados por el médico autobot, no tuvieron ningún reclamo, así que sólo salieron de la base. Se fueron tranquilos con una lección aprendida... No confiar en Ratchet._

* * *

A penas salió el sol, Arcee ya se encontraba fuera de la cama. No era normal que estuviese despierta a esa hora, pero en realidad no habia dormido en toda la noche. Se sentía diferente. Había algo que la tenia inquieta. Ese sentimiento le traia recuerdos a la mente, recuerdos que simplemente... deseaba olvidar, pero eso era imposible. Sus ojos azul oscuro, se miraban vacios e inexpresivos, demostrando todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza que la joven ha sufrido por años.

Mientras tomaba energon, sus memorias volvían a ella. Las mañanas eran las peores porque se daba cuenta de que comenzaba otro día más de penumbras, de recuerdos…como ha sido en estos últimos años.

A ella no le gustó para nada volverse a encontrar con una persona que marco su vida y que ahora seria su líder. Pero no podia negarse a eso , debia superar esos recuerdos. Tal vez era mejor para ella haber muerto en la batalla contra los cons en el espacio, quien sabe asi podria encontrarse con la personita que amó mas que a nada.

Intentaba borrar lo sucedido hace cuatro años. Los recuerdos la nublaban, la hacian incapaz de reacer su vida o por lo menos ser feliz. Buscaba cualquier excusa que alejara de su mente todos esos sentimientos negativos que albergaban su corazón y su mente por 4 largos años; Hace cuatro años el amor de su vida la traiciono, hace cuatro años perdió a su pequeño ángel...

Salio de sus apocentos y se dirigio a hangar principal, su intención no era encontrarse con nadie ahí sino marcar unas coordenadas y salir. Sola.

–Buenos dias Arcee– saludó el medico.

El destino debe ser cruel para ella. La femme solo levanto la mano como respuesta. No era extraño para nadie la actitud fria de la femme, por lo que nunca intentaban precionarla para que mostrara mas de sí.

–¿vas a alguna parte?– pregunto al verla dirigirse al portal.

–solo a dar una vuelta...

–que bueno! Porque justo necesito que vallan a una mina que recientemente encontré

–¿vallan?– repitió extrañada

–si...– asintió el medico –Bulkhead, ven aquí!– gritó y en solo unos segundos Bulkhead ya estaba a su costado.

–bien...pueden irse– ordenó Ratchet abriendo el portal.

Al otro lado se hizo visible el portal y uno a uno salieron Arcee y Bulkhead.

–bien...debe estar...por aquí! – señalo el robot verde mirando el rastreador de energon que le habia dado Ratchet, Arcee solo lo siguió en total silencio.

–lo encontré!– volteo para ver a la femme, solo soltó un suspiro al no obtener respuesta –bien... Ayudame a cargar esto.

Tardaron unos minutos en trasladar los cubos de energon a la base, eran varios por eso necesitaban una segunda vuelta para cargar con todos. Arcee fue recibiendo uno por uno los cubos de energon teniendo que usar las dos manos para poder mantenerse de pie y dejando caer sin querer el rastreador. Ya con lo suficiente ambos caminaron hacia el portal y finalmente cruzaron.

Una pequeña femme que estaba a unos metros, vio como el rastreador se caia. La pequeña tenia la armadura azul claro llena de varios rasguños y algo sucia, a pesar de eso tenia rasgos finos y cuerpo delgado reflejando su silueta. Trato de llamar a la femme azul, pero ya era tarde. Habia cruzado esa especie de agujero verde y azul, acompañada de el mech grande y a su punto de vista fuerte. La pequeña de tan solo tres años (edad humana) suspiró desganada. Se dio cuenta de que ese rastreador podria ayudarla a ella y sus amigos a conseguir energon, pero...estaba mal. Eso era robar ¿no? Ella supuso de que volverian, después de todo, les faltaba algunos cubos. Asi que decidio quedarse ahi.

–volveremos por los demás – aviso Bulkhead una vez acomodado todo el energon.

–no es necesario, yo voy– Bulkhead le nego con la cabeza –son unos cuantos, puedo con ellos...

Al salir vio a una pequeña niña sentada en una de las rocas. La pequeña balanceaba sus pies en el aire, ya que estos no llegaban a tocar el suelo. Se veía desprolija; su armadura con rasguños. Su rostro infantil tenia rastros de tierra. Se quedo estática al ver a la femme ¿una sparkling? No podia ser cierto... ¿que hacia en la tierra y sola?

_**esta idea se me ocurrió hace tiempo, solo que no eh tenido tiempo de publicarla, por el viaje y la escuela, pero bueno espero que les guste. Emm algun comentario?. Hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me inspiran :3_**

─ Hola ─ la niña dio un respingo─ Soy Arcee ─ trató de sonar lo más dulce posible; estaba hablando con una niña después de todo. La niña la miró por unos momentos, causando que a Arcee casi le de un infarto al ver sus ópticos...

─ Sí…esto es tuyo ─ dijo la infante, mientras estiraba el rastreador hacia ella. Extrañada miró a la niña. ¿Dónde la había conseguido? ─ Lo dejó caer antes de irse usted y su amigo

La femme mayor se arrodillo frente a la niña –dime...¿como te llamas?¿cuantos años tienes? –

–mi nombre es Kate y tengo 3 años– Arcee contuvo el aliento, ese era el nombre y la edad que tendria su hija actualmente... La niña notó el comportamiento de su mayor– ¿por que se puso triste?

–no...– contesto Arcee –no es nada...solo que me parece extraño que estes aquí... Es decir sola ¿donde están tus padres?

El semblante de la niña se entristecio –no tengo padres; soy huérfana. Solía vivir en un orfanato, pero me escape...era un lugar horrible– Arcee la miró preocupada,

–¿pero donde vives?–aun no se creia la idea que esta pequeña femme halla sobrevivido a la guerra que sufrió su planeta.

–La nave que escapamos se estrello no muy lejos de aquí. Cuando salimos, mis amigos y yo, encontramos un refugio; no se suele encontrar energon. Pero nos damos apoyo mutuo, aunque no soy cercana a ninguno de ellos.

Arcee estaba conmovida, cualquiera en la situacion de ella hubiera cogido el energon y el rastreador. pero esta niña decidió quedarse ahí y esperar para poder devolverselo.

–bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerla.

No, aun no lo podia creer. Necesitaba hacerle mas preguntas, no podia dejarla ir. Se sentiria culpable si algo malo le pasara.

–espera pequeña– gritó Arcee – ¿quisieras tomar algo de energon?

–¿lo dice en en serio?

–claro, nosotros ya tenemos varios

–Muchas gracias!– la niña se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo. Arcee sintió una extraña sensacion recorrerle el cuerpo.

Cuando la niña se separó Arcee le dio el energon y se sentaron a conversar sin saber la realidad entre las dos.

* * *

Ratchet se acercó al mech verde y le reveló recientes informaciones que encontró.

–¿¡el ártico?! – Ratchet asintió –pero...

–asi es Bulkhead, tu y Bumblebee irán al ártico. Al parecer encontré algo... Pero no puedo saber con exactitud que es y quiero que ustedes dos vallan y lo averiguen.

–¿desde cuanto te volviste el jefe bot?– comento con cierta ironía.

Ratchet abrió el portal –mientras mas rapido se vallan, mas rápido volverán – explicó el medico – por cierto... Tengan cuidado las temperaturas bajo cero son una gran desventaja para nosotros.

* * *

Arcee miraba atenta a la niña en frente de ella, tomaba el energon como si no hubiese mañana.

–Dime kate...¿hace cuanto no encuentran energon?

La niña pareció pensarlo – cinco días.

Arcee la miró horrorizada, para la edad de ella no podían pasar mas de dos días sin energon.

–es incómodo estar sin energon, se siente sin energía; pero es algo que se escapa de mi control.

–¿por que no vuelves al orfanato? Seguro ahí siempre recibían algo de energon

– No todo en esta vida es tan simple como parece, aveces tenemos que sacrificar algo. Prefiero tener esta vida que volver a ese sitio donde me maltratan, donde no me quieres y que solo me ven como una inversión.

Arcee se quedo perpleja, la niña tenía tres años y le estaba dando lecciones de vida... La vida dura la estaba haciendo madurar muy pronto.

–Eres muy inteligente y madura para tu edad– la pequeña sonrió satisfecha.

–Gracias.

–¿por que no se quedan?– preguntó nerviosa, – nuestra base es bastante grande ¿cuantos niños mas vienen contigo?

–Somos cinco, el hermano del mayor nos va a ayudar a reparar la nave, después seguiremos.

–pero...¿a donde?

–no lose... El mayor es el que toma las decisiones. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Arcee se sentía mal, no quería que la niña se fuera no sabía porqué; también era conciente que si se quedaban, estarian en medio de una guerra y eso los pondría en peligro.

–por favor, no le diga a nadie que estamos aquí –rogo la niña

Arcee la miró extrañada –¿por que?

–el sitio donde nos escapamos esta ofreciendo una recompensa si nos encuentran... Por favor se lo pido– rogó la niña.

Pero si era tan importante que nadie lo sepa ¿por que se lo había contado? Arcee ahora estaba mas confundida y extrañada.

–¿que les hacian hacer allá?

–Nos ponían a trabajar, hacemos entrenamientos muy duros...siempre me dijeron que lo mio son las peleas...por eso me presionaban bastante.

Sigueron con la conversación, sobre gustos, asuntos triviales e infinidades de cosas más; pero todo debe llegar a su fin.

–Muchas gracias por todo– Arcee sonrió. Por lo contrario ella debería darle las gracias hace tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquila y relajada.

–no es nada...¿vas con tus amigos?– la niña asintió. –llevate estos cubos de energon

–no es necesario...

–insisto– la infante la miró dubitativa –por favor aceptalo– la niña por fin lo tomo– ah! Y toma esto también – se arrodilló frente a la niña y le puso algo en el receptor –llamame si necesitas algo

Sin pensarlo dos veces la infante la abrazó. Arcee sonrió mientras correspondió al abrazo– gracias...

* * *

Cuando llegó a la base vio a Bulkhead y Bumblebee en una de las camillas.

–¡ya te dije que estamos bien!– se quejó el mech verde

–La única forma de saber que estas bien Bulkhead es llevar a cabo el proceso de descongelamiento de rutina, tu sabes que la exposición prolongada a temperaturas bajo cero causa una daño irreversible al sistema.

–¿que paso aquí?– preguntó extrañada la femme azul.

–acabamos de volver del ártico– explicó Bulkhead

–¿artico?– repitió

–asi es... Se trataba de una cápsula.

–Ratchet...¿averiguaste algo mas sobre nuestro hallazgo ártico?– pregunto Optimus

–aun no...la cápsula no se puede abrir mientras este congelada...

Horas después desidieron quienes serian los que volverian al artico para tener mas pistas de este hallazgo.

Ratchet abrió el portal. Bulkhead y Bumblebee habían ido a recoger al trio de niños.

–Arcee y yo buscaremos algunas pistas que pueda explicar el origen de nuestro hallazgo artico– anunció Optimus.

Arcee no dijo nada, no quería contradecir o desobedecer las órdenes de su líder. En verdad no queria ir. Todo este tiempo trató de estar lo mas lejos posible de el. Ella solo bajo la mirada, esperando que el tiempo se pase lo mas rapido posible.

–solo hasta que sus sensores suenen– explicó Ratchet– recuerden, cuando su temperatura interna baje hasta la sona azul las fallas del sistema no son probables, sino inmminentes. por cierto Arcee...¿el rastreador?– Arcee señaló a una de las mesas –¿y los cubos de energon?... No me acuerdo que los trajistes.

Arcee no sabía que decir. No quería romper la promesa de esa niña y claro que no lo iba a hacer...tal vez se le ocurra algo –yo...

Para suerte de ella llegaron los niños; después de unos saludos y unas quejas por parte de Ratchet de que vuelvan al colegio a pesar que sea sábado; Arcee y Optimus estaban listos para su investigación, Arcee solo deseaba que no se revele nada ahí... O al menos eso pensaba.

Ya del otro lado, observaron el helado paisaje; Arcee levantó la vista para ver al mech quien la observaba detenidamente. El pasado revivia cada vez que lo veia. Ella no quería hablar con él y como la observaba parecía algo serio. No! Ella no soportaría.

–Arcee...necesito que sepas algo...

**_Volvi! aunque estoy en exámenes...Pero por suerte este viernes salgo de vacaciones c: espero en ese tiempo seguir publicando. Gracias por sus reviews._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**lo lamento, es que hubo un problema y tuve que subir de nuevo el capitulo. Espero que les guste :D**_

–Si, tienes razón – contestó la femme confundiendo al mech– yo buscaré por allá. Ganaremos tiempo si nos dividimos– Arcee sentia que iba a explotar, pero hacia lo imposible por disimularlo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él.

Optimus dio un suspiro en decepción. No podía obligarla, si ella no le quería hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo no iba a presionarla, eso era lo correcto...

* * *

Kate se dirigía al pequeño refugio donde estaban sus compañeros. Llevaba las manos con los cubos de energon que Arcee le había regalado. Ella fue muy amable. Le hubiese gustado pasar mas tiempo con ella, pero no quería quitarle tiempo. Por lo que le había contado tenía misiones constantes. Ella era la menor de los cinco, por esto muchas veces la maltrataban. Se burlaban de ella y le hacian hacer todas las tareas. Kate era la que buscaba energon. Largas horas buscando mientras que los demás solo daban una vuelta por el lugar. Cuando tenían suerte de encontrar, muchas veces no la dejaban tomar. Según ellos el mayor era el que poseía el liderato, y el rango venía de mayor a menor y ella al ser la menor no poseía ninguno.

–hasta que por fin llegas...¿donde estabas?

–es que estaba con una amiga...– los cuatro niños se fueron acercando lentamente a ella.

–¿Que amiga?– preguntó extrañado el mayor de ellos.

–una amiga que ayudé... Se le había caido un rastreador y yo...se lo devolví – contestó inocentemente. No le gustaba mentir.

–espera...¿rastreador de energon?– Kate asintió, ya que los adultos los maltrataban, los consideraban como sus enemigos...es decir eso era traición. El mech la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la levantó del piso–¿¡y no se te ocurre que eso podía ayudarnos?!

–P-pero...eso es robar– defendió la niña.

–¿y que? Seguro te recompensó por eso– kate lo miró asustada– bien, mi hermano va a venir dentro de unas horas...que pena que ya no irás con nosotros... – la arrogó al piso lo mas fuerte que pudo.

–¿q-que me van a hacer?

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas y aun seguían sin ningún rastro de esa cápsula. Arcee se trataba de alejar lo mas que pudo; en verdad no podía estar cerca de él, esos recuerdos le volvían a la mente cada vez que lo veía... Esa vez, esa noche...nunca la podrá olvidar...

_Ya habían pasado días desde el último enfrentamiento con los Decepticons, en esa batalla Arcee salió bastante herida, por lo que se ausentó de varios entrenamientos. Su maestra, Elita-One, decidió ir a verla..._

_–Hola Arcee– saludó la femme mayor acompañada de su novio._

_–Hola Elita...Optimus– no podia evitar sentirse dolida, después de esos entrenamientos y batallas pensó que podía haber un sentimiento mas fuerte que una amistad entre los dos...pero se equivocó. Él estaba saliendo con su maestra y también mejor amiga._

_–Hola Arcee– saludó tímidamente el mech azul y rojo._

_–¿Estas mejor?– preguntó Elita._

_–Si, mañana vuelvo al entrenamiento no te preocupes._

_–Bueno, mañana nos vemos entonces.._

_–Adiós..._

_Nunca pensó que esa noche su vida cambiaría por completo._

Los sensores se activaron. Era hora de que vuelvan –Arcee ¿cual es tu estado?– pregunto el mech azul y rojo.

–creo que es buena hora para pedir un portal...

Optimus llamó a la base, pero no obtuvo respuesta mas que estática. Se empezó a preocupar ¿que paso?

_Ya era tarde, Arcee estaba preparada para una recarga. Pero Escuchó que la llamaban a la puerta. ¿quien podía ser a estas horas?. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Optimus parado...¿que hacía ahí? _

_–¿como te sientes?–pregunto el novio de su maestra._

_–Estoy mejor gracias; yo...estoy algo ocupada..._

_En verdad no tenía nada que hacer, pero quería estar el menor tiempo con él posible. se dio la vuelta para ingresar a su casa, pero sintió un agarre en su brazo._

_–Arcee...¿que pasa contigo? Estás...distante– la femme no dijo nada, no sabía como responderle; se soltó de su agarré e intentó ingresar nuevamente sin éxito.–¡Optimus sueltame!_

_El mech la miraba entre dolido y enojado ¿en serio ÉL se sentía dolido? eso era todo, ya no le quedaba paciencia. Sintió que solo se estaba burlando de ella._

_–¡Te evito por que eres un estúpido Optimus Prime! no sabes ver mas allá de uno. Estuve a tu lado en cada batalla que tuviste. Conozco tu historia ¡se todo sobre ti! pero aún así. La elejiste a ella...– terminó de gritar._

_No lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas bajaron por sus placas frontales. Optimus se quedó estático ante eso. Arcee se sentía humillada y vulnerable ¿por que se lo había dicho? ¿Para que se burlara de ella? Lo había llamado estúpido. Si alguien la hubiera escuchado problablemente ya estaría en un juicio –yo jamás te haría daño Arcee...– Arcee sintió como las manos del mech envolvian su cintura. Levantó la vista para ver que sucedía, pero sintió como respuesta unos labios uniéndose a los suyos en un beso lento y esquicitamente torturoso. Eso estaba mal! Él tenía novia, su maestra, pero si estaba mal ¿por que se sentía tan bien? dejó de pensar cuando sus manos dibujaron su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta el gran mech la llevó a su habitación y la depositó en la litera. Todo se le hizo confuso: los besos, las caricias, las palabras tiernas ¿como podía alejarse de eso? Estaba presa en sus brazos. Esa noche...fue la mejor de su existencia._

_Al día siguiente despertó, pero el gran mech no estaba. En su lugar dejó una nota que decía que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y también que la amaba ¿podia ser cierto? Al parecer no, porque él no se mostró diferente con ella. Un tiempo después descubrió lo que le trajo esa noche, que ella a pesar de su corta edad... estaba esperando un bebe del novio de su maestra. No podía creerlo! ¿como se lo diría a Optimus? ¿Como reaccionaria Elita al enterarse? No podía ser cierto ¡traiciono a su maestra! Elita siempre la apoyó, le enseño todo acerca de las batallas, como defenderse...y ella la traicionaba así? Estaba aterrada... No sabía que hacer ¿como se lo diría a sus creadores?_

_Buscó por los pasillos de la preparatoria,Optimus acababa de terminar uno de sus entrenamientos. Al fin había decidido decirselo. Cuando lo encontró se acerco a él._

_–Optimus...tengo que decirte algo– Optimus la miró apenado. Dio un suspiro y cuando se lo iba a decir fue interrumpida por su maestra._

_–Arcee! ¿Ya te enteraste?– pregunto emocionada colgándose del brazo del mech, normalmente no mostraban tantas muestras de afecto frente a sus subordinados, pero la noticia lo necesitaba._

_–¿De que?– preguntó no muy interesada, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar._

_–Optimus y yo...¡estamos comprometidos!– terminó gritandolo de felicidad. El color del rostro de la femme azul se desvaneció. Sintió como su spark dejaba de latir. Arcee miró al mech pidiéndole una explicación, él solo murmuró un "lo siento" sintió sus ópticos arder.–Arcee ¿estas bien?...¿no vas a decir nada?_

_–si...yo, espero que sean felices juntos...m-me tengo que ir..– se dio la vuelta, sin embargo Elita la detuvo._

_–¡Espera!– dijo agarrando su brazo –Optimus, dejanos solas por favor– el mech dio una última mirada y abandonó el lugar._

_ –Arcee escucha... Se que soy tu maestra, pero también quiero ser tu amiga. No te eh visto muy bien en estos entrenamientos... ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?_

_–No...no es nada...–dijo débilmente _

_–Puedes confiar en mí._

_–Elita tu no entiendes...– dijo apartando la mirada, no podía verla. No después de lo que hizo._

_–Te considero mi hermana Arcee_

_La femme azul retrocedió –yo...¡lo lamento!– fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo, escuchó como Elita la llamaba pero no se detuvo...no quería detenerse..._

_Llegó a su hogar y lloró como nunca había hecho. ¿En que estaba pensando? No podía arruinar una relación como la de esos líderes. Estaban juntos largo tiempo. ¡Él solo había jugado con ella! ¿como pudo ser tan estúpida? ¡No debió confiar en él! Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía enfrentar el hecho de que pronto sería madre soltera. Esa misma noche se lo dijo a su padre, Edriel. El mech ardió en furia. Le dijo todo lo que ella ya sabía. Que el gran líder de los Autobots jamás dejaría a Elita y si alguien descubriera esto, probablemente ya se daría por muerta. Por lo que exigió que abortara. Arcee entre sollozos se negó, jamás haría algo como eso. El mech resignado tuvo que aceptar la decisión de su hija. Con la condición que se iría lejos por un tiempo, no podían enterarse de esto y asi fue, Arcee desapareció por un tiempo._

No podia evitarlo, los recuerdos venian a ella. Los dos robots seguían caminando perdidos en medio del ártico. Optimus caminaba al frente, mientras que Arcee guardaba cierta distancia entre los dos. Lucho consigo misma para no caer pero su cuerpo no aguantó mas y calló; trató de levantarse antes de que Optimus llegue pero sintió las manos de su compañero ayudarla.

–¿seguro que un viaje largo no ayuda?

–el clima templado más cercano está demasiado lejos Arcee...– comenzó Optimus– intentar alcanzarlo requiere mucha energía, eso aceleraria el proceso de congelación... Hasta que Ratchet envíe por nosotros, lo cual hará, nuestra mejor opción es buscar refugio y aislarnos nosotros mismos.

Ella no le hizo caso. Decidió seguir con la búsqueda. El mech observó a la femme haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir de pie. Ella seguía buscando por el sitio donde encontraron la cápsula anteriormente...pero nada. Pasaron unos ninutos y ya no pudo más, su cuerpo calló vencido por el enorme cansancio y esfuerzo exigido. Optimus se levantó y se acercó a ella despacio, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó unos metros mas allá.

A lo lejos divisó el aspirar azul y verde, eran ellos. Ratchet había encontrado la forma de sacarlos de ahí. Cargó a la femme en forma nupcial y fue acercándose lentamente. –¡al suelo, al suelo!– oyó la voz de Bulkhead, traía encima un montón de scraplets. Optimus llevó a Arcee a devuelta a la base. Ahi se encontro con un desorden.

* * *

Cuando Arcee despertó solo vio a Ratchet de pie.

–que bueno que ya despertaste

–¿que pasó? – preguntó sentandose en la litera.

–te desmayaste y... Optimus te trajo hasta aquí...

–¿el hizo eso...? – Ratchet asintió –¿donde están todos?– pregunto viendo a su alrededor.

–estan haciendo una limpieza de base, lo mejor sería que tu descanses. La energía que perdiste fue bastante– El médico se dirigió donde estaban los demás.

–descansar...– repitió –¿como se supone que voy a descansar?– se levantó lento y caminó hasta su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la litera. Ahora no tenía en que pensar; estos últimos días se había entretenido en la guerra...pero ahora con la muerte de Megatron...

No podía evitarlo. Cuando Miko trajo a esa niña a la base...

_–yo solo...voy a mi cuarto_

_Llegó a su habitación y dejó que el sufrimiento se apoderara de ella; cogió un papel donde inconcientemente había escrito el nombre que planeaba darle a su hija, lo acercó a su pecho y lo estrujo lentamente ¿por que seguía haciendolo? ¿Por que no lo superaba?_

Estaba a punto dejar que las lágrimas bajaran por sus placas frontales, cuando una voz muy familiar le habló.

–A-Arcee...

* * *

**_Hola! Volví vacaciones! Gracias a todos por sus favoritos y comentarios, en especial a Eagle Primecee ya que siempre me apoya :3_**

**_Espero que les guste el capitulo. Espero sus comentarios._**

**_Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4: *esconden un secreto*_**

¿Cuanto iba a durar esto? Su cuarto era su único refugio, el silencio su peor enemigo y sus recuerdos un arma mortal que lentamente amenazaban con torturarla. Se sentó en la litera, mientras nuevamente se inundaba en sus cavilaciones.

¿Quien diría que ese tiempo sería la mejor experiencia de su vida? Esa niña, su hija sería su más grande alegría. creía que sería capaz sacarla de su sufrimiento, que por fin encontraría paz dentro de sí, Pero eso nunca pasó, se echó de lado recogiendo las extremidades, mientras miraba una y otra vez el papel donde estaba escrito el nombre de su pequeña. Haga lo que haga no podía superarlo, era una guerra donde solo el dolor podría ganar.

_–¡vamos Arcee! ¡Ya falta poco! –Estaba agotada, tuvo que soportar diferentes situaciones. Edriel,su padre, no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pensó que era un riesgo muy grande e intentó convercerla que la diera a uno de los orfanatos de Cybertron que cuidaban sparklings perdidos por la guerra.._

_Exponerse en público en ese estado era muy peligroso, debido a que ese había sido el único nacimiento natural en años ya que la allspark era quien almanenaba las nuevas vidas de Cybertron. Los únicos que sabían del embarazo de Arcee eran Edriel y Ratchet, gracias a este último Arcee supo que pronto iba a ser creadora, Ratchet había estado monitoriando su estado todo ese tiempo para que Arcee no tenga que aparecerse en público._

_Un llanto retumbó en la habitación, lágrimas de felicidad bajaron por sus placas frontales. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos no pudo describir la alegría que recorrió su cuerpo. Levantó su pequeño brazo y tenía una marca, la reconoció de inmediato...era la misma marca que tenía Optimus y esos ojos... Ahora supo que cada vez que la viera le recordaría al líder de los Autobots._

¿Como una alegría tan grande podría convertirse en una cicatriz imborrable?

**–0–**

Kate se encontraba debajo de unas piedras, protegiéndose de las llamas que amenazaban con destruir todo el lugar. Después de haberla insultado. Los cuatro niños la habían golpeado, le quitaron los cubos de energon que Arcee le había dado. No tenía donde ir, estaba sola...en un planeta que no conocía. El hermano del mayor había venido hace unas horas y reparó la nave. Todos los niños subieron, menos Kate. Según ellos era una traidora y no merecía irse con ellos; así que la abandonaron a su suerte.

Al aterrisar, el energon acumulado, se derramó y al dar un simple disparo ocasionó un incendio en el bosque.

Estaba encogida, tratando de buscar un refugio para la furia de la naturaleza, varios árboles caían debido a no poder soportar su peso.

Llámame si necesitas algo...

No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero vale la pena intentar, corrió lo más que pudo alejándose de las llamas. Llevó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia su receptor.

–A-Arcee...

**–0–**

No le importaba que estaba demasiado cansada y que apenas tenía fuerzas, ella agarró unas mantas que tenia en su habitación, salió corriendo para abrir el portal. Usó las coordenadas que había usado el día anterior y finalmente cruzó.

Abrió el portal y se dio cuenta en el infierno que se había convertido el bosque. Los árboles verdes y la brisa suave habían sido reemplazados por fuego, el lugar ardía. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el bosque, no le importo que este envuelto en llamas, sólo quería buscar a la pequeña que acababa de conocer. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan en paz cuando esa niña aparecía? Era un verdadero misterio.

Avanzaba en medio de las llamas, de pronto sintió algo extraño, como si las llamas escondieran un gran secreto...

_El recuerdo no era muy claro, apenas lo recordaba, imágenes casi indesifrables venían a su mente como un golpe. No recuerdo el lugar ni el por qué, lo único que vio fueron llamas, llamas que avanzaban destruyendo todo a su paso. Todo el lugar estaba envuelto en un fuego abrazador insoportable. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero no sin su pequeño retoño de solo un día de nacida. Desesperada empezó a buscarla, el humo hacía casi imposible la vista, cuando se acercó a ella lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron dos sombras y calló inconsiente._

_Despertó rato después desorientada, rápidamente todo lo sucedido regresó a su mente y se sentó exaltada en la litera. Al lado estaba Ratchet con una expresión de dolor en sus ópticos, una expresión que Arcee tenía miedo._

_–Ratchet ¿Donde está mi hija?– preguntó preocupada._

_Hubo un silencio por un rato, un silencio que para Arcee parecía eterno –Lo lamento Arcee..._

_–¿lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Donde está mi bebe?!_

_–Arcee...la niña...murió..._

_Sintió que su spark se rompía en mil pedazos, un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo. _

_–¿¡que!? ¡No! –simplemente no podía aceptarlo._

_–El fuego la alcanzó antes que nosotros... Solo pudimos salvarte a ti, lo lamento tanto..._

_–No...¡No!...¡Esta viva! ¡yo lo sé! – gritó desgarradoramente, las lágrimas bajaron como un río inagotable por sus placas frontales, no podía aceptarlo._

_Se paró de la litera incrédula de lo que pasaba, no podía creer esto, no lo soportaba, no lo quería creer. Ratchet no podía verla así, esto era demasiado para alguien tan joven, prácticamente era una muerte en su ser, teniendo toda una vida por delante. Se llenó de valor y se acercó a ella –¡Arcee escucha! Acepta lo que pasa, esto era muy riegoso y eras conciente de eso pero decidiste seguir adelante y eso es lo que te pido ahora, dejalo ir... Enfrenta lo que esta pasando...–Ella lo miraba con lágrimas ardientes, dolor, ira. Ratchet entendía el significado de cada una, se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoriamente tratando de calmarla, pero era inútil, una parte de ella murió con su bebé._

A partir de ese día se cerró al mundo, ya no le importaba ser parte de él. Aún tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y pasó noches en vela pensando en lo que pudo haber sido. Su actitud y personalidad cambiaron considerablemente, solo se refugiaba en su trabajo, su escape. La pregunta seguía en su mente...¿hubiera sido una buena madre?

Inconscientemente las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas metálicas, trató de no hacerlo, pero esto era más fuerte que ella. Volvió al presente, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, tenía que encontrar a la niña...solo esperaba que las llamas no la alcancen...no de nuevo...

**-0-**

* * *

_**Hey! **_

_**Gracias por sus fav y también a: Eagle, Sue, Queen, Cytrey por sus reviews, gracias a ustedes la historia es posible :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Transformers: Prime NO me pertenece, esto se realiza con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

–¿Cuanto falta?

–Poco Miko, seria más fácil si nos dieras algo de apoyo... –reclamó el Autobot verde, sus demás compañeron hicieron un gesto de afirmación. Al parecer Miko solo controlaba el tiempo. La pelinegra nego con la cabeza.

–¡Claro que ayudo! –fingió inocencia. Pero al ver los rostros de contradicción de sus amigos continuó –pues... ¡Soy la supervisora! –La habitación se lleno de risas y por un momento todo parecía salir bien.

Sin duda, hoy se llevaron un gran susto. Pero por suerte ya todo iba mejorando, al menos eso aparentaba...

**–0–**

El humo dificultaba la búsqueda de la pequeña, kate no le dijo mucho acerca de su ubicación, solo le dijo que no sabía que hacer y que tenia mucho miedo. Podía escuchar como los árboles caían y el fuego que se incrementaba poco a poco. La niña le dio algunas vagas explicaciones del lugar, aunque no podía decir mucho. Cuando avanzó algunos pasos reconoció el lugar donde habían conversado antes, también recordó que su refugio no se encontraba muy lejos, así que empezó a buscarla por esa zona.

Concentrarse es una sola cosa era casi imposible, por un momento se sintió sin control y quería dejarse llevar por todo lo que en su interior la atormentaba. Era difícil, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Abriéndose paso entre los arboles que caían vio, a lo lejos lo que al principio pareció un bulto encogido; no se estaba movimiendo. Asustada corrió al lugar al ver que un árbol estaba a punto de sepultarla.

¡Kate! ─ ignoró el llamado, pensando que era su imaginación ─ ¡Kate! ─ la niña frunció levemente el ceño,esa no era su imaginación. La pequeña abrió sus ojos un poco y vislumbró una figura que se acercaba a ella. Sintió como algo la envolvía, protegiéndola de todas las cenizas que saltaban, luego como era elevada.

─ Señorita Arcee…vino por mi─ dijo en un susurro, feliz de sentirse protegida.

─ Claro que sí ─ dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarla en su pecho y la abrazaba protectoramente.

–Tengo miedo...

–Tranquila, estarás a salvo –trato de calmarla mientras la abrazaba –No te pasara nada; te lo prometo. –La niña logró formar una pequeña sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para ella, se aferro a su pecho escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de su salvadora.

**–0–**

–Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa...–dijo Raf

–Es cierto, sino habrá oficiales buscándome por cada punto de Jasper –y del mundo... Agregó mentalmente, al recordar lo protectora y aveces exagerada que su madre podía ser –¿Dónde está Arcee? –Hace rato que no tenía noticias de ella y eso lo mantenía preocupado.

–Descansando –comenzó el médico Autobot –Será mejor que Bulkhead te lleve, al menos por esta vez– Bulkhead...

–No hay problema –también estaba de acuerdo, después de ver a Arcee en el estado en que estaba era mejor dejarla tranquila. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasó cruzando el portal –¿Vamos Jack? –El joven asintió.

–¡Ratchet! –casi salta del susto al escuchar una voz que vino aparentemente de la nada.

–¿que... Que pasa? –contesto torpemente. El resto del grupo observaba con curiosidad, no podian irse sin saber de lo aue se trataba pero que podia ser ahora.. Si todos estaban descansando.

–Necesito tu ayuda... –había un destello de temor en aquella voz femenina, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba al otro lado del intercomunicador, la interferencia de la señal no ayudaba mucho en decifrar lo que intentaba decirle

–¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estás?

**–0–**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las computadoras, evadiendo las preguntas que formulaban el trio de niños. Tecleó un par de veces en la pantalla y bajó a toda prisa el interruptor.

El portal se abrió y casi de inmediato revelo una silueta pero... No estaba sola.

Ratchet quedó desconcertado ante la escena. Habia ordenado a Arcee descansar ¿porque pareciera que estuviese huyendo de algo?. Se estremeció cuando la pequeña abrió levemente esos ojos que, por un momento, les parecieron familiares –No puede ser... – pensó al examinar mas de cerca.

Arcee dejó a la pequeña sobre la litera, dando le una mirada de "las preguntas después" En seguida salió de su asombro, corrió por sus herramientas mientras Bulkhead y Bumbublee alejaban a los niños.

**–0–**

–¿Quién es? –Miko trato de evadir las señales que Bulkead le propiciaba

–No tengo idea, pero lo averiguremos después. Ahora deben ir a sus casas.

–¡pero queremos saber lo que pasa! –definitivamemte no se irían sin saber lo que ocurría, esto era algo serio, y que Bulkhead y Bumblebee quieran alejarlos no era justo.

–Lo se, también yo. –los niños lo miraron desafiantes –Pero si no llegan pronto a su casa sus padres los castigarán –sentenció –Debemos irnos.

Los jovenes asintieron no muy convencidos pero hicieron lo que les pidieron, subieron a los autos y salieron de la base sin ninguna información del reciente hecho.

El viaje fue tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de Bulkhead. Ambos jovenes que iban dentro no intercambiaban ni una palabra y por si fuera poco, tampoco las miradas.

**–0–**

Arcee poco a poco cedía ante el impulso de caer en una profunda recarga, habían pasado un par de horas y aún seguía sin noticias de la pequeña. Cuando sintio a Ratchet acercarse a ella rápidamente apoyó su peso en sus pies –¿como está? –pregunto preocupada.

–está bien...– en seguida sintió un alivo recorrer su cuerpo –Pero no debe hacer fuerza por unos días. Tiene varios golpes y las quemaduras que fueron algo difícil de tratar. Sin mencionar el susto que se debe haber llevado.. –Arcee suspiró profundo, sabía que todo esto debía ser muy fuerte para ella, no lo merecía, era una buena niña –Le tomara un tiempo en estar como nueva.

–¿qué tanto? –intervino rápidamente.

–Unos días –tranquilizó –Estara como nueva dentro de poco –

–¿puedo llevarla a mi cuarto? Creo que ahí descansaría mejor

–Arcee... –comenzó –Tú también debes descansar. Recuerda que ...

–Estoy bien, Ratchet –contestó de prisa. Ratchet la miró por unos momentos.

–Está bien, pero prometeme que tú también descansarás –Ella asintió –Bien... Cualquier cosa me avisas ¿si? –Arcee lo abrazó por unos momentos

–Gracias Ratchet...

**–0–**

–Adiós jack...

–Hasta mañana Miko, Bulkhead.

Bulkhead continuó su recorrido, desde que salieron de la base Miko no habia dicho ni una palabra, lo cual era raro, normalmente ella era la que iniciaba la conversación de todos los días sino, lo reemplazaba con musica a alto volumen.

–Miko...

–¿quién crees que sea? –dijo de repente

–La verdad no lo se Miko –confesó –Pero mañana Arcee nos lo dirá.

–¿En serio lo crees? –cruzo los brazos –Siempre a sido muy reservada, ¿como estas seguro de que te dirá?

–Lo hará, estoy seguro. –tranquilizó, aunque no estaba tan seguro de su respuesta. Se detuvo, ya estaban frente a la residencia.

–supongo... –dijo sin ganas –Hasta mañana Bulk– y sin decir más, cerró la puerta con firmeza.. Tal vez demasiada.

**–0–**

Ratchet llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta alejándose de todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Debía relajarse pero... No podía. ¿Que era lo que le impedía estar en paz? La respuesta tenía un nombre y era esa niña. ¿Por que se sintió indiferente al verla? ¿Por que sintió conocer esos ópticos? Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, era imposible que el pasado halla encontrado forma de volver. Estaba impaciente por escuchar la historia mañana, por ahora solo le quedaba descansar.

–¿Ratchet? –el médico se sobresalto.

–Bulkhead... Bumblebee

–[Solo queríamos saber que había pasado] –Ratchet suspiró

–Sólo puedo de decirles que Arcee está bien – comenzo –Ahora estan descansando –Los autobots sintieron alivio. Era bueno que esten reposando, pero querían saber que ocurrió.

–¿A quién trajo?

–Una niña – trató de sonar lo más normal posible.

–¿De dónde sacó Arcee una niña? –pregunto ceñudo

–No sabría decirte..

–[¿Optimus lo sabe?] –preguntó de forma inocente el mas joven. Él lo consideraba como un padre, un modelo a seguir y Ratchet sabía eso. No podía romper esa ilusión.

–No Bumblebee...

–[¡El puede ayudar, siempre resuelve todo!] –aplaudió el explorador, totalmente ajeno al pensamiento del médico.

Ratchet suspiró –No siempre...

**–0–**

Caminada en medio de los escombros. ¿A caso había escuchado bien? A quién consideró desaparcida, seguía con vida... Y eso no es todo, sino que esta con quien intentó separar hace mucho.

Hizo aparecer sus 8 brazos que le servirían de apoyo. Debía averiguar de esto. Tenía que hallar cualquier indicio de que esa persona fuera la que estaba buscando, y si era así... Continuaría con lo que, hace mucho, consideró perdido.

**Hey! Se que es raro verme de vuelta... Ni yo me lo creo, pero me di un tiempo para seguir con esta historia. Les pido disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero hubieron algunos problemas que me impidieron seguir con esto.**

**Haré lo posible por continuar pronto. Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

**Un millón de gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan esta historia, ya saben que es mi primera motivación por seguir.**

**Nos leemos pronto ! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformers: Prime NO me pertenece, esto se realiza con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Caminaba por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la base, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y por alguna reacción sobrenatural se encontraba despierto o mejor dicho, no durmió en toda la noche.

–¿Ratchet? –el médico de sobresalió ante el llamado.

–Ah.. Optimus. –dijo algo desganado, no era su intención faltarle el respeto a su líder, pero sinceramente no tenía mucho ánimo hoy.

–¿Despierto tan temprano?

–Lo mismo digo, ¿Acaso intentas fugarte y abandonarnos en este planeta? –Optimus torció el labio, lo que pareció una media sonrisa, rara vez el viejo médico hacía bromas y más cuando al pricipio no lo vio con mucho ánimo.

–No funciona viejo amigo, creeme que ya eh tenido el placer de intentarlo.

–¿Vas a alguna parte?

–Solo en busca de energon, últimamente nos está haciendo bastante falta..

–Es cierto, nuestros almacenes se estan quedando vacíos..

–Te avisaré cualquier noticia –termino diciendo, mientras se dispuso a seguir su camino.

–Antes Optimus, tengo algo que informarte...

**–0–**

Sin duda fue una noche problemática para todos. Arcee no recargó lo suficiente pendiente de la pequeña que rescató la noche anterior. Ratchet había hecho su parte pero aún así vale la pena estar alerta. Observó a su lado, donde kate descansaba con aparente tranquilidad, eso era bueno, por fin sentía que había hecho algo para ayudar a los demás.

–Hora de levantarse pequeña... –La niña hizo un gesto de inconformidad.–Vamos kate, debes darte una ducha y luego tomar algo de energon –explico la joven. Kate la miro con ojos soñolientos.

–Buenos días, señorita –saludó entre bostezos

–Buenos días, kate –dijo mientras kate sentaba a su lado – ¿ya te sientes mejor verdad?

–¡super! Gracias a usted...

–¿que dices? Es gracias a Ratchet que te sientes mejor

–eso no es del todo cierto –contestó la niña sentandose –Usted es la que arriesgo su vida por salvarme y de verdad se lo agradezco –Arcee la miró enternecida

–No fue nada, kathie –la niña la miró extrañada –¿que pasó?

–Me llamó kathie... –Arcee se disculpo al caer en su error. Ese lindo apodo era parte de su pasado, que aun no podía superar.

–Lo lamento... No quería molestarte solo...

–Me gusta –dijo de repente –Puede llamarme así o simplemente Kate, usted decide. –Arcee sonrió

–Bueno, con la condición que me llames Arcee, sin "usted" ¿Te parece?–kate asintió feliz –Bueno, es hora de la ducha. – la niña asintio–Por la allspark.. ¿que es eso? –preguntó preocupada al notar varias abolladuras y rasguños alrededor de su estómago.

–Los niños con los que estuve.. Bueno, se molestaron porque no cogí el rastreador ni el energon. –Arcee enseguida cambio su rostro a uno de culpabilidad –¡Pero no es su culpa!

–Lo se, ellos son los que están mal...

**–0–**

Cruzó el portal y sólo lo escuchó cerrarse a sus espaldas mientras avanzaba por el terreno baldío. No había señal alguna de vida, no había plantas, ni animales y mucho menos personas, una clara imagen de su sensatez en este momento. Neblina era lo único visible, al igual que algunas piedras.. Pero eso era todo. No mentía cuando dijo que iba en busca de energon, pero también lo pudo usar como excusa para alejarse de la tensión de la base. Más específico, la tensión que se formaba al hablar con cierta femme, ya que ambos no encontraban las palabras adecuadas.. Todo lo que decían estaba a la defensiva.. Dos ideas completamente diferentes, pero pronto le explicaría lo que pasó, no la perdería otra vez, de eso estaba seguro.

Uso el rastreador y mientras caminaba su mente deambulaba lo ocurrido hace 4 años..

_–Optimus.._

_Estaba demasiado distraído, casi en otro mundo que no se percató del llamado de su novia. Elita se paró en frente haciéndole señas con ambas manos tratando de llamar su atención. –¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahi?_

_El mech salió de su burbuja y agarró las manos de su novia con delicadeza, apartándola de su cara. –Disculpame, Elita.._

_Ella lo examinó por unos momentos –Te está pasando eso muy seguido Optimus.. ¿Quieres decirme por qué?_

_–No es nada.._

_–Bien, Vamos a ver a Arcee –y antes que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacía la casa de la fémina._

_Cuando llegaron, la femme rosa tocó la puerta. Optimus se mantuvo en silencio, todo el camino cosa que dejó estrañada a Elita._

_–Hola Arcee– saludó la femme mayor_

_–Hola Elita...Optimus– saludó de una manera no muy genuina, al menos no para el líder._

_–Hola Arcee– se animó a decir._

_–¿Estas mejor?– preguntó Elita._

_–Si, mañana vuelvo al entrenamiento no te preocupes. –Esa respuesta no le pareció muy convincente, conocía a Arcee y podía saber cuando le pasaba algo._

_–Bueno, mañana nos vemos entonces.._

_–Adiós..._

_Elita y Optimus fueron a revisar algunos documentos en los que se requería su aprobación, la noticia de el noviazgo entre los dos líderes, sin duda causó un mejoramiento tanto en armas como en técnicas._

_–¿Ya acabaste? –logró escuchar a la femme, el revisó los papeles, no había leído nada._

_–Aún no –respondio_

_–¿No puedes dejarlo?/ Te hará bien descansar un poco.. Después de todo, mañana es la reunión._

_–Lo sé, Elita.. Pero quiero terminar esto de una vez, no es bueno acumular trabajo. –la femme lo miró decepcionada, el se puso de pie, después de todo, Elita no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba por su mente –Estaré bien.. ¿Si? –la tomó de ambos hombros dándole un suave beso. Ella asintió mientras le devolvió el beso._

_Cuando Elita se fue, el quedó completamente solo en el salón. La única luz que le hacía compañía era la de una lámpara. Volvió a ver los papeles impresos, los revisaría al día siguiente, ahora necesitaba hablar con alguien._

**–0–**

–¿Lista kathie? –preguntó cariñosamente. Despues de tomar una ducha, Arcee fue en busca de energon para kate. La niña asintió sonriente, mientras terminaba de escurrir el agua de su cuerpo.

Arcee le dio el energon a la niña, pero en el momento que estiró el brazo, vio en muñeca una especie de capa sobresaliente del mismo color de armadura, como si quisiera ocultar algo–¿Qué es eso?

Kate miró a donde se refería –Es una protección que me pusieron después de una cirugía cuando era muy pequeña, no lo recuerdo muy bien –dijo antes de dar un sorbo al energon.

–¿No te duele?

–No, el doctor al que me llevaron dice que no pasa nada con eso, que ya está bien.

–¿No quieres que Ratchet vea eso?

–No es necesario, pero quisiera agradecerle por haberme ayudado... Espero no le halla causado molestias.

–Claro que no kate, estoy segura de que fue un placer ayudar a una niña tan buena como tú –explicó mientras se arrodillaba cerca a ella –Además.. Debe hacer algo de trabajo antes de volverse viejo ¿verdad? –bromeo, kate reia divertida. –Bueno ya estas limpia ¿vamos a conocer a los demás?

–Espero caerles bien...

–Sin duda lo aras, pequeña.

**–0–**

Aún no había señales de energon, tal vez la ubicación estaba demasiado decodificada que no pudo saber con exactitud donde hallarlo.

_Estaba frente a la puerta, esperando con paciencia a la femme que quería hablarle. Ella abrió la puerta, revelando así una mirada de confusión pero a la vez.. ¿Tristeza?_

_–¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto luego de haberse formado una capa de largo silencio._

_–Estoy mejor gracias; yo...estoy algo ocupada... –¡Ahi esta de nuevo esa actitud hacia él! No entendía, pero pronto ella se lo explicaría. La sujetó del brazo evitando que ingresara a su habitación._

_–Arcee...¿que pasa contigo? Estás... distante– la femme no dijo nada; se soltó de su agarré e intentó ingresar nuevamente sin éxito._

_─ ¡Optimus, suéltame! ─ dijo ella cuando él volvió a sujetarla de su brazo, pero él no la dejaría ir sin una explicación.–¡Te evito por que eres un estúpido Optimus Prime! no sabes ver mas allá de uno. Estuve a tu lado en cada batalla que tuviste. Conozco tu historia ¡se todo sobre ti! pero aún así. La elejiste a ella...– terminó de gritar._

_El líder se quedó estático por unos segundos intentando procesar lo dicho por la femme. ¡Ella lo amaba! Y se atrevió a decirlo. Sin dudarlo ni por un momento tomó por la cintura a la femme y cuando ella levantó la mirada para saber lo que pasaba, fue recibida por unos calidos labios que se presionaron contra los suyos. Su conciencia le decía que estaba mal, él tenía novia y aunque la noticia de su noviazgo halla sido algo insistente y apresurada, no podía hacerle eso a Elita. Pero si estaba mal.. ¿Por que se sentía tan condenadamente bien? Cuando ella emitio un leve gemido, el simplemente se olvido de todo. Ni todo su valor fue suficiente para alejarse, comenzó a acariciarla, quería demostrarle que la amaba con todo su ser, quería hacerla suya.. Y así lo hizo. Cuando pensaba que nada podía ser mejor, tocó el cielo junto a ella._

Suspiro frustrado, no había encontrado nada. Pero.. Tal vez podría aprovechar la soledad, seguramente los niños seguían en la base y Miko incitando a hacer alguna travesura, si es que no la habrá hecho ya. Entonces sería buena idea quedarse hasta más tarde, meditando de como serían las cosas al día siguiente.

**–0–**

La bulla y el intercambio de palabras cesaron a medida que Arcee y kate entraban a la habitación. Bumblebee y Bulkhead ya habían recogido a los niños, quienes se quedaron ansiosos por saber más de lo ocurrido ayer por la noche. Arcee entró de la mano con kate algo que causó confusión. Casi de inmediato formaron un círculo alrededor de ambas.

–Chicos.. –comenzó, algo nerviosa –Ella es kate –las miradas se vaciaron en la pequeña de 4 años, quien se aferró mas a la joven.

Miko ladeo la cabeza. ¿Niña? Eso no fue exactamente lo que más llamó su atención... Sino el gran parecido que esa pequeña femme tenía con Arcee, era prácticamente una copia de ella, a excepción de sus ópticos, que eran iguales a los de... Optimus, que por cierto decide desaparecer justo en el momento que uno mas lo necesita. ¿Eso es normal? Que los ópticos de dos robots diferentes sean prácticamente.. Iguales. Los demás no parecían percatarse de ese "minúsculo" detalle, lo cuál era raro, es decir.. ¿Quien no podría darse cuenta de la mirada de alguien a quien siempre rinden respeto? Ahí se dio cuenta de algo, tanto los mechs de otro planeta, como los de la tierra, provienen de la misma psicología. Al fin y al cabo, todos son del género masculino..

–¡Qué tierna! –se animó a tomar la palabra, rompiendo así el silencio formado por las múltiples interrogantes que tenia el grupo –Soy Miko –se presentó, la niña miraba curiosa a la pelinegra, al principio dudosa, pero luego fue contagiada por el imenso carisma y confianza que Miko le transmitía.

–Yo soy Rafael –saludo el más pequeño, –El es Jack –dijo señalando a su lado mientras el joven lo miraba con cierto recelo, tenía 17 años, podía presentarse sólo.

**–0–**

–Arcee.. –llamó la atención de la femme, en ese momento recordó que kate quería decirle algunas palabras.

–kate, ven aquí –llamo la joven, la niña caminó junto a ella y la tomó de la mano. Ratchet, ella es kate. Kate, el es el médico.

–Buenas tardes, señor. –dijo de manera tímida –Queria agradecerle por haberme ayudado..

–No te preocupes, fue un placer –contestó –Arcee ¿Puedo hablar en privado contigo?

–¿Te metí en problemas? –La femme azul miró hacia abajo, donde kate la miraba con ojitos preocupados

–Claro que no, kathie. –le dijo pasando la mano por su cabeza –Enseguida vuelvo.

Arcee dejó que Ratchet la guiara por los pasillos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados el médico le dedicó una mirada bastante sería.

–¿Como la encontraste?

–Ya te dije, cuando Bulkhead y yo fuimos en busca de energon

–Arcee.. Sabes que no puedes tenerla. –la femme negó varias veces, si había algo que no dejaría, era que se lleven a kate a ese sitio donde no era feliz.

–Pero Ratchet, sus compañeros la abandonaron, está sola.

–Eso lo sé, pero si llegan a rastrearla no dudarían en obligarla a irse, eso no lo digo yo, las reglas aún siguen en pie.

–No dejaré que se la lleven – sentenció –Tu me ayudarás en eso.. ¿Verdad?

–Sólo quiero que estés bien, Arcee.. –la femme junto los labios, formando una fina línea –Ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero recuerda que este tampoco es un lugar seguro para ella, estamos en constantes batallas y ..

–Sabré como defenderla

**–0–**

Terminando el día, Arcee llevó a kate a su habitación para que pudiera descansar. No había tenido molestias ni quejas de parte de ella sobre su salud, así que dedujo que estaba haciendo buen trabajo cuidando de esa niña.

–Arcee.. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

–No te preocupes kate, lo bueno es que ya estas mejor ¿verdad? –la niña asintió en medio de un bostezo, lo cuál causó que la femme azul la mirara con cierta simpatía.

–Quedate conmigo, Arcee.. Por lo menos hasta que me duerma –pidio en un leve susurro. La femme sonrió, no podía negarse a eso.

–Claro que sí.. –Se acomodó al lado de ella e involuntariamente comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la pequeña de relajaba. –No dejaré que nada malo te pase, kate.. –susurro antes que la pequeña se sumergiera en un profundo sueño.

La femme la observó hasta que su rostro se relajó visiblemente, sin duda era una vista acogedora, que de alguna manera lo sentía reconfortante. Tomó un comunicador y salió de la habitación con extrema cautela para no despertar a kate.

–Hace mucho que no tengo noticias tuyas... Pero necesito que vuelvas.

* * *

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero el siguiente será algo más pronto, puesto que ya esta casi terminado. **

**Disculpen por el cambio repentino de escenas, en el cap anterior dicho por Eagle Primecee supongo que fue la emoción de haber vuelto.. Gracias por tu comentario y también por tu apoyo! ;) **

**Y sue... Te aseguro que se pondrá mejor! Y no, Optimus aún no sabe que tiene una hija, ni que Arcee estuvo embarazada porque cuando se lo iba a decir Elita irrumpió su conversación :c Todo se aclarara con el tiempo. Me agrada que te halla gustado!**

**Aili-chan: Eso are, gracias por comentar! **

**Y a los nuevos que comienzan a leer la historia: Bienvenidos! Y gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Transformers: Prime NO me pertenece, esto se realiza con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

Recuerden: "_Esto" = Flashback_

* * *

–¿Que es todo esto?

Arcee miró extrañada los objetos blandos que Miko hacía un esfuerzo por sujetar. Ella murmuró algo parecido a "peluches" y entró a la habitación sin necesidad de pedir permiso. kate miró a la joven y sonrio al ver lo que traia en sus manos. Bajó de la litera de un salto y fue a su encuentro con ella–¿Te parece si estrenamos los juguetes?

–¡Claro que sí! –asintio entusiasmada.

Miko sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, kate la imitó luego de haber escogido cada una un peluche. Simularon una ciudad, eligieron nombres y contaron una que otra broma al sentir la mirada simpática de Arcee. –¡Yo seré la líder! –anuncio Miko incorporandose de un salto –Todos ustedes están bajo mi mando ahora, así que vallan a entrenar perezosos! –señalo en un intento de imitar una voz grave, causando algunas risas disimuladas de Arcee.

–Miko –se apresuró a decir kate –Un líder no es el que gobierna a los demás, sino el que guía al equipo hacia un buen camino.

Arcee se sorprendió ante las palabras de la niña, estaba en lo cierto y para no tener la edad, sin duda tenía una madurez incomparable.

–Ah si eso.. Sólo trate de imitar a Optimus –se excusó rodando los ojos.

–Él no habla así –dedujo Arcee.

–¿Optimus? –pregunto kate extrañada.

–¿No lo has visto aún, verdad? –preguntó al ver la cara de confusión de kate. Ella negó un par de veces –Bueno, es el lider... Con eso te digo todo–explicó –Aunque aveces aburre con las historias de su planeta...

–¿Sabe historias?.. Eso debe ser interesante. –Miko negó varias veces. Sin duda, las historias no eran lo suyo.

–¿Vamos con Bulkhead? –kate pareció pensarlo, luego miró a Arcee pidiéndole permiso.

–Pero kate, aún no estas recuperándote. –la miró preocupada.

–Estoy bien, –dio unos saltos alrededor de la femme, –¿Ve? –Arcee suspiró, pero al ver esos ojitos de cachorro no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa tierna.

–¿Segura? –kate asintió –Bien, pero eviten molestar mucho a Ratchet–aclaró –Sobretodo tú, Miko.

–No te preocupes, será divertido. ¡Vamos!

* * *

–Lord Megatron, me favorece decirle que tengo información reciente.

El mech plateado se acercó caudeloso, interesado por la noticia. –Dime Starscream, estoy ansioso por escuchar nuevas noticias. –El segundo al mando de las filas decepticons tecleó un par de veces en la pantalla hasta que apareció su objetivo. Inmediatamente una voz femenina comenzó a hablar.

–En otras noticias les informamos que el bosque ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad quedó prácticamente en escombros luego de haber sido consumido por un incendio. Se desconoce el porqué del reciente hecho, pero investigadores trabajan en darle una respuesta al problema; hasta ahora, no se han detectado víctimas..

Megatron miro curioso –¿Y eso en que se supone que nos sirva?

–Pues.. Señor, se han detectado dos señales mientras aún duraba el incendio..–Balbuceó –Uno autobot y la otra es desconocida –el lider decepticon lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido –Ambas femeninas..

–Pues la única femme que conocemos es Arcee.. ¿De dónde saldría la otra?

–Bueno, también encontramos señal de una nave que hace poco salió de la atmósfera terrestre.. Según Sunswade había cinco señales de vida, al parecer.. Niños.. –El líder Decepticon arqueó una ceja, no era precisamente algo que les dé ventaja, pero nadie dice que no podrían sacarle provecho a eso.

–Entonces.. Esa señal femenina que estuvo con Arcee también debe ser una cría ¿verdad? –Starscream asintió, al ver a Megatron soltar una carcajada maliciosa –Entonces aseguremonos de darle una bienvenida apropiada, claro cuando tengamos la oportunidad..

* * *

Poco después los Autobots recibieron una señal. Bulkhead prácticamente saltó de alegría al ser el primero que reconoció la señal. Buscó a Miko por todas partes para contarle sobre su mejor amigo, hace tiempo no sabía nada de él. Una vez que salió de los wreakers, no tenía idea de a dónde fue, no pudo comunicarse. Le propuso unirse a Optimus en la batalla, pero el rechazó esa idea con la excusa de que nunca fue bueno trabajando en equipo, el pareció aceptarlo, puesto que no le insistió más pero el problema con el líder Autobot le resultaba un tanto... Personal.

–¡Nunca te eh visto tan emocionado, Bulk! –Grito Miko algo mareada por la cantidad de recorrido circular que su tutor hacia repetidas veces, probablemente en un intento de liberar tensión a través del movimiento, sus manos tenían una ansiedad por estrujar algo entre ellas. Pero sus ojos brillaban con un destello único.

–¡Te va a encantar Jackie!

–¿Tu novio? –preguntó Arcee levantando una ceja.

–No, claro que no. –rió –Es el mejor amigo que eh podido tener.

–Simulare que eso no me ofendió. –reclamo la joven pelinegra. Bulkhead se tensó y emitió un sonido ahogado.

–No, no, no me refería a eso Miko, tu eres mi mejor amiga... ¡No te molestes! –se defendió mientras corría detrás de ella mientras la joven hacia un vano intento de ignorarlo.

–¿Quien es "Jackie"?

Arcee miró a kate que parecía algo confundida, se arrodilló frente a ella mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza –Se llama Wheeljack, mejor amigo de Bulkhead, ambos estuvieron juntos en una unidad de combate llamado los wreakers.

–Entonces... ¿Eran una especie de mecanismos suicidas? –Arcee rió, la popularidad de esa unidad era bastante conocida por las arriesgadas misiones que aceptaban.

–Algo así... Pero son peores.

–¿Lo conoces?

–Si, es un buen amigo... Uno de los pocos que tuve.

–A el lo llamaste ayer, ¿ verdad? –Arcee la miró con el entrecejo arrugado mientras que la niña emitía una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción de la femme.

–Pero tú... ¿Cómo...?

kate hecho a correr al igual que Miko.

* * *

Kate rió mientras corría lejos de la fémina. Su rostro quedó totalmente paralizado, como si hubieran echado mascarilla en él y se hubiera quedado más tiempo de lo necesario. No sabía a dónde iba a ir, sólo quería alejarse de ese rostro aturdido que le daba gracia. Trató de seguir a Miko, pero cuando dobló el pasillo la perdió por completo. Se detuvo mirando a todos lados cuando de pronto el sonido de unas pisadas metálicas instaló una idea en su mente. Tal vez sería Bumblebee o Bulkhead; ellos podían ayudarle.

Su brazo fue reemplazado por un arma mientras se pegaba a la pared. Sabía que Bulkhead era fácil de asustar y a Bumblebee no le importaría seguir con su juego. Esperó a que las pisadas se hicieran más fuertes para saber su proximidad de su "presa". Ella ahogo una risita traviesa cuando saltó de su escondite. Se paro en medio del pasillo, distribuyendo su peso en ambos pies mientras que sus rodillas tenian una corta distancia. Sus armas, sin recargar, estaban a la altura de sus hombros cuando dijo:

–¡Manos arriba, soldado!

Sus ópticos se abrieron en dos circulos perfectos al saber que no era ninguna presa a la que esperaba –L-Lo lamento, señor... –se apresuró a decir, desapareciendo sus armas tan rápido que su cuerpo se balanceó ligeramente hacia atrás.

Optimus la miró confuso al principio, pero luego logró relajar su mirada al ver a su 'agresora'. Se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de alejar su mirada de esos rasgos finos bastante familiares para él. Eso era bastante extraño: Esa pequeña femme era prácticamente una copia de Arcee, a excepción de esos ópticos tan azules, profundos y brillantes que le hicieron dudar por un momento la información brindada por el médico autobot.

–Tu eres kate, ¿verdad? –Pregunto él mientras una sonrisa involuntaria se plasmó en su rostro. Tan sólo con observar ese par de ópticos cristalinos desperto algo desconocido dentro de sí, uno protector, eso no era nuevo para él, se preocuoaba por su equipo, lo diferente estaba la forma especial que lo sentía por ella. Ella asintió, aún avergonzada como para hablar. Él la miró preocupado, no quería que se sintiera mal por un juego, pero no sabía como hacérselo entender. Sus palabras eran precisas, firmes y dudaba que una niña fuera capaz de entender.

Ella asintió sutimente, estiro la mano hasta estrecharla con un gentil movimiento –¿Usted es... Optimus? –El mech asintió –Es un honor, señor Optimus Prime.

–El gusto es mío, kate. –saludó

–¿No está molesto?

–Claro que no, pequeña.

–Pero... Lo asuste, –reflexiono, balancenado su peso de un lado a otro –el mech negó casi de inmediato.

–No, fue un juego –comenzó –Lamento no poder continuarlo, pero me cogió por sorpresa. –Ella rió, causando que él la mirara con curiosidad.

–Entonces, sí lo asuste –sonrio triunfante, Optimus sintió como el calor subía a sus placas frontales, adoptando el mismo color de su armadura que cubría el tórax. Intentó volver a negar, pero ella hacía un esfuerzo por controlar su risa. No quería que parara, simplemente; le agradaba que sonriera. Estaba por contestar, pero no pudo evitar ver a Arcee caminando hacia ellos, su semblante lucía preocupado pero cambio inmediatamente al ver a kate.

–Aqui estás, traviesa.–replico con dulzura.

–Arcee –saludo el mech apartándose del piso y llevando los hombros hacia atrás.

Kate miro la escena algo curiosa, sintió como Arcee se tensó al percatarse de la presencia del mech. Ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero eso fue todo. Algo parecía no ir bien, el mech no se veía malo, todo lo contrario pero algo le había hecho a Arcee y eso no le gustaba.

* * *

Miraba la pantalla con verdadera curiosidad, ya hace 3 horas que estaba en esa misma posición, buscando algún indicio de parentesco con lo que necesitaba encontrar. –No puede ser.. –suspiro fustrada. Si ella es la niña que estaba buscando, su plan tendría un éxito total; había encontrado el punto débil de su enemiga.

_Ya estaba todo planeado, sólo le faltaba el factor sorpresa. En el momento en que su objetivo quedó bajo ardientes llamas, supo que estaba lista para la siguiente fase de su plan. Con una agilidad exasperante, entró al edificio, sintiendo oleadas de temor a medida que se introducía. ¿Realmente quería hacer eso? ¿No estaba llegando demasiado lejos por una venganza? Sus dudas se aminoraron hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña. Sin dudardo ni por un segundo se dirigió al lugar._

_–¡kate! –ese llamado hizo que perdiera la cordura, si su enemiga llegaba antes que ella a la niña, entonces el plan con el que estuvo lidiando hace meses, sería completamente en vano y claro, no iba a dejar que eso pasara._

_El sonido de unos fierros desplomándose, la hizo saber que había dado justo en el blanco. Guardó su arma y con la mente centrada nuevamemte en su objetivo se dispuso a continuar. Se paró en seco al observar una figura femenina salir con la niña en brazos. ¡Maldicion, no iba a botar su plan al tacho tan fácilmente!_

_Apratando los fierros, paredes metálicas y alguno que otro estante, salió del edificio. Divisó a la femme con claridad; era Chromia. Se apresuró a alcanzarla para arrebatarle a la niña con uno de sus ocho brazos._

_–¡No te metas en mis asuntos! –retumbo furiosa. Era consciente de que esa niña no tenía nada que ver en la rivalidad entre ambas, pero también que podría usarla en su contra. Tener a la hija de ru enemiga, sin duda era una gran ventaja._

_–¡Basta, Arachnid! –levanto la vista para ver al líder de los Autobots, junto con un grupo de mechs y femmes; eran el equipo de rescate Autobot. ¿Que podía ser ella contra un ejército? Una decisión bastante difícil fue dejar a su plan en manos de ese grupo. Nada podía hacer, simplemente desapareció como la ventaja que antes había ganado._

Golpeó la mesa con impotencia, ganando un eco que rápidamente se esparció por la habitación. ¡Maldita hora en que llegaron los Autobots! De no ser así, ahora tendría a la niña bajo su poder.. La pantalla envió un mensaje, ganado su atención, una sonrisa de forma automática se dibujó en su rostro, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para retornar su plan, o mejor aún.. Idear otro nuevo..

* * *

–Vamos kate, debes tomar algo de energon.

Kate pareció pensarlo por un rato, pero terminó aceptando. Miró al mech que sólo asintió con la cabeza y ella se despidió para luego tomar la mano de Arcee.

Ambas se dirigieron al almacén de energon. Arcee sacó unos cubos de bajo grado y le entregó, pero recibió una mirada algo curiosa de parte de kate–¿Algo malo?

–¿Que pasa entre tú y el señor Optimus? –Arcee soltó los cubos ante la inesperada pregunta de la niña. El eco reboto a lo largo del pasillo y el liquido formo un charco bajo sus pies, ella no prestó atención a eso, ¿ Acaso era tan obvia que hasta una niña lo notaba?

–¿Por que lo dices? –hizo todo lo posible para controlar su voz temblorosa, tomo una gran bocanada de aire en un intento de parecer tranquila.

–Es que te pusiste... triste, cuando te saludó –Arcee suspiró, por más madura que fuera kate, no podía contarle el pasado entre ambos.

–No es nada, kate –comenzó, la niña la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido –Son... Cosas de adultos, no te preocupes por eso. –kate pareció no creerle, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. En seguida supo que debia tener más cuidado, tomo otro recipiente de energon y se lo dio miemtras se disponia a limpiar lo derramado–Toma esto mientras yo limpio ¿De acuerdo?

–¡Yo te ayudo! Así terminaremos más rápido.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Bueno aquí esta lo prometido, lo que retrasó la publicación de esta dramática historia fue que no pude decidirme por lo largo del capítulo. Ya que... Si es muy corto, queda muy simple y sí pasa una cantidad de palabras necesarias, bueno... Se vuelve aburrido de leer. **

**Otra cosa fue la escena en que Optimus conoce a su hija, ¡Perdón! A la niña huérfana que jamás ha visto en su vida. Quise que sea especial y bueno.. Es lo que me salió. Con todo cariño, ¡para ustedes!**

**Nos leemos luego, bye! **


End file.
